Hair and Sonnets
by GothGirl101
Summary: Harry has had it with Draco's antics. HarryDraco slash. Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.


Hair and Sonnets aka: Harry Potter and the Hair puller

Notes: Thanks to marcasita and coffeejunkii for the beta. This fiction is a gift for Lola who requested that I write a story with hair-pulling and spanking. I still do not have a Brit beta, so it's not Brit, it's Canadian.

Feedback: Would be really nice.

Summary: Harry has had it with Draco's antics.

* * *

This past holiday had been a brilliant summer. Harry had spent almost all his time out and about. He was finally large enough to decently defend himself against his cousin and he'd spent some time working out. He'd also allowed his hair to grow 'out of control,' as his aunt had put it. But Harry liked his hair like this. It seemed others did as well, judging from the stares he'd gotten since returning for his seventh year at Hogwarts.

The first time it happened, Harry didn't even bother to turn round to see what had caught on his hair. He and his friends were standing outside the door of Potions class, waiting for the professor. Hermione had just started up on another lecture of why he and Ron should always be sure to do homework first thing right after class when he felt something tug his hair.

The second time it had happened was just outside the Potions classroom again. This time Harry had actually turned round. He'd come face to face with Draco Malfoy. The smug smirk on the Slytherin's face wasn't out of the ordinary.

"See something you like, Potter?" Malfoy taunted. It was only the first week, and Harry had hoped to avoid all contact as much as was possible. After all, Malfoy did not have his two companions due to the fact they had not received high enough marks to continue with Potions.

"Hardly," Harry replied and turned back to face his friends. It had been the real first exchange with Malfoy since Harry had returned, which wasn't completely odd.

The third time it happened, there was no mistaking. Somebody had pulled Harry's hair. Harry was in a bad mood that day, since he and Ron had had a huge row over this year's Quidditch team. Harry wanted Ron to play again, but Ron had decided that he was much too busy with prefect duties to waste time with a game. That attitude did not sit well with Harry and the argument that had ensued had lasted all week.

Today Ron was late for Potions, and Hermione had spent almost all morning consoling Harry. She'd insisted days before that Ron would finally come 'round to Harry's way of thinking, only it hadn't happened. If anything, Ron seemed even angrier.

"He'll see it your way, Harry," Hermione said again, placing a hand on Harry's arm to soothe him.

Harry resisted the urge to stamp his foot like petulant child. He was just about to give in to his inner five-year old when the door to the dungeon swung open. Hermione turned and stalked into the class. Harry was about to follow when his hair was pulled from behind so hard that it bent his head back. He cursed out loud and spun 'round to catch who had done it. He shouldn't have been surprised to come face-to-face with a smug Malfoy.

Harry glared and straightened his robes.

"Oops, your hair must have caught on my clasp, Potter," Malfoy said in mock apology.

Before Harry had a chance to counter with a witty retort, Ron stalked past them without so much as a glance Harry's way. Harry ignored Malfoy and followed his friend into the class.

They'd finally settled into their seats when Malfoy walked right up and sat himself down at the table right behind Harry and Hermione. This was not his usual seat. Harry turned to watched Malfoy carefully, and they exchanged sneers just as Professor Snape was calling attention to the front of the room.

Twenty minutes into the lecture, Harry felt something tug on his hair. He ignored it. A few minutes later, his hair was tugged again. Harry growled deep in his throat, causing Professor Snape to stop his pacing and stare down at Harry with a slightly surprised expression. All scratching of quills on parchment ceased as every student watched.

When it seemed that Snape had decided Harry was no longer going to be disruptive, he continued his lecture.

Harry lowered his head to give the impression that he was solely concentrating on his work, but what he was actually doing was keeping a close eye on Malfoy. At this angle it was difficult to see what Malfoy was up to, but not impossible. It was only a few minutes before Harry spied Malfoy leaning forward and reaching out to grab at Harry's hair. Harry allowed this yank and turned his head enough so Malfoy could see him.

"You're mine," Harry mouthed the words and smirked.

Malfoy feigned a shudder and went back to scratching out the dictation.

* * *

"If I had pigtails, he'd dip them in his ink well," Harry exclaimed to Hermione. Ron turned to glower at him. There were just a few students left in the Gryffindor common room at such a late hour. For reasons that neither Harry nor Hermione could fathom, Ron was still there, sulking in a corner. They had planted themselves in the best seats right in front of the fireplace hours before and Ron had not once approached them, even though it seemed as though a few times he looked like he might do just that.

"Why do you suppose Malfoy is behaving this way?" Hermione asked absently. She was concentrating on her Transfiguration scroll. Harry hadn't even started writing his, though it was due in a few days. His scroll lay before him, still rolled up. He'd been much too busy alternately watching Ron and going on about Malfoy's newfound hobby of hair-pulling.

"I'm not sure, but it's bloody irritating," Harry grumped. He hunched down in his chair, resting his chin in his hand and staring into the fire.

"Harry, you really should start your paper. It's due --" Hermione started to say.

"Maybe he's trying to tell me something," Harry speculated, completely ignoring Hermione.

A scroll hit Harry in the head and he looked up, startled out of his reverie. The scroll fell into his lap.

"Maybe he's sweet on you," Hermione said crossly. She was gathering her things in a huff. Wide-eyed, Harry watched as his friend marched off, stopping briefly to pick up a scroll that had fallen from her arms.

"What's with her?" Harry asked nobody in particular. He was so used to asking that of his friend, Ron, that he couldn't help but say it loud enough so that Ron, who was still sulking, overheard it.

To Harry's amazement, this brought his friend over to where Harry sat. Ron motioned with a glance at the seat Hermione had just abandoned and Harry happily waved for Ron to join him.

"She's in a bit of a snit," Ron observed.

"Isn't she always," Harry added, going back to staring into the fire. He peeked long enough out of the corner of one eye to see that Ron was now also staring into the fire.

"Harry," Ron said after a brief silence.

Immediately Harry sat up straight, and turned all his attention to his friend. He was sure Ron was about to apologize for being such a fool.

"It's..." Ron started to say.

"It's all good," Harry broke in, a huge grin splitting his face. He didn't want to say any more. He just wanted his friend back and just like that, Ron settled in beside him and they left off as if nothing had ever happened. They went up to their room together when it was getting too late and climbed into their beds, still catching up on each other's week.

* * *

The next Potions class it happened again. Afterward, as they were leaving class, Harry told Ron and Hermione that they should get to class. He'd had enough of this. Harry was going to put a stop to Malfoy's malicious behavior. Harry ambushed Malfoy in the hallway just outside Potions class. Malfoy looked stunned when Harry practically slammed him up against the stone wall. Harry felt a rush of triumph course through him as Malfoy squeaked. He tossed his rucksack to the floor and pinned Malfoy's arms to his side.

"Stop..." Harry pressed closer, shoving his face into Malfoy's startled face, "...pulling my hair." He punctuated the last word by slamming his knee into Malfoy's inner thigh. Both boys froze in place. Harry suddenly released his captor and stepped away. Malfoy lost his balance and almost slipped to the floor. He just managed to regain some composure and right himself while Harry retrieved his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Or what, Potter? You'll punish me?" Malfoy taunted.

Harry froze on the way into class, and let out an exasperated breath. He spun 'round to find Malfoy still leaning against the wall, one hand clutching at his robes to hold them closed.

Harry smirked and sauntered over, taking great pleasure in the look of dread on Malfoy's pale face. He stopped at the sound of a throat clearing and turned to see that Snape had come out into the hallway. Arms crossed, Snape glared venomously at Harry and motioned with a nod at the entrance to the classroom. Without a backward glance, Harry stomped past his teacher, taking care not to touch Snape.

"Ten house points from Gryffindor," Snape said with a smug smirk as he slammed the door shut behind Malfoy, who had settled at his desk. Malfoy curled his lips in a smirk that Harry desperately wanted to slap off. The urge was so powerful that it started to occur to him that maybe the best course of action would be to do as Malfoy suggested. Maybe Harry _would _punish him, and he knew just what to do.

* * *

That Sunday late afternoon while almost all the students were out enjoying a wonderful, sunny day, Harry had arranged, with a little help from a house elf and his friends, for Draco Malfoy to be in the right place at the right time.

Harry pushed the door shut and waved his wand, charming it locked. He'd mastered nonverbal spells so easily. When Malfoy spun 'round, he looked stunned for just a brief moment until he spotted Harry.

"Oh, it's only you, Potter," Malfoy spat. He made to step around Harry, but there was nowhere for him to go. Harry advanced, wand held up. Malfoy did not back down.

"I wish for you to stop pulling my hair," Harry demanded.

Malfoy smirked and sauntered over to Harry. "Try..." Malfoy leaned in close, until they were almost nose-to-nose, "... and stop me, Potter," he snarled.

Before Malfoy could react, Harry pushed him away and yanked his wand from his sleeve. No words were uttered, but ropes suddenly appeared from thin air and wrapped round Malfoy, pinning his arms to his sides. Malfoy shrieked and fell back, startled.

"Gladly," Harry growled. He pointed his wand at Malfoy's face and pulled Malfoy in close. Malfoy started to laugh, his face twisted in a mocking smirk.

"As if you'd ever do anything to hurt me," he spat. Harry felt his face grow red with anger. He pushed Malfoy to the floor and quickly glanced round the room. Finding what he was looking for, he rushed over before Malfoy could even move to stand again and stormed over to the large chair.

He slammed the chair down beside Malfoy and pulled his own robes off, tossing them aside. Malfoy had stopped struggling and was watching as Harry arranged the chair and then stared down at Malfoy, rage in his eyes.

Malfoy laughed out loud. "Planning to bore me to death with one of your lectures?" he taunted, but before he could say more, Harry grabbed hold of Malfoy's arms and was unceremoniously pulling him up, but not to help him stand. Harry moved to sit in the chair and flung Malfoy over his lap, facing the floor.

"Actually, I won't do much talking at all," Harry said as he pushed Malfoy's robes up. Though Malfoy squirmed in Harry's lap, it was easy enough to hold him in place.

"What are you doing, Potter?" Malfoy shouted.

Harry reached under and easily unfastened and unzipped Malfoy's trousers. Once they were undone, he held Malfoy down with one arm and pulled the trousers and shorts down until Malfoy's bare arse was exposed.

"I'm punishing you," Harry said nonchalantly. Malfoy squirmed harder but it was no use. Harry lifted his hand and landed the first whack square one pale cheek. The crack of flesh on flesh echoed throughout the room.

"Have you gone mental?" Malfoy yowled.

Harry lifted his arm again and put every ounce of strength he had behind the second smack. After that it was easy. With each blow, Malfoy's shouts of expletives gradually became cries to stop. Harry lost track of how many blows had landed but Malfoy's arse was no long pale. Malfoy was no longer crying out. He was just sobbing.

Harry paused and smiled down. Each of Malfoy's cheeks was now a very satisfying bright red. This was good, since Harry's arm was tired.

Malfoy's body sagged in Harry's lap, and Harry held him in place, so he wouldn't slide off.

"Had enough?" Harry asked. Malfoy nodded and lifted his head up, tears streaming down his pale face. "Are you going to stop pulling my hair?" Malfoy nodded again. Harry looked down at Malfoy's red bottom. The skin looked very angry and judging by Malfoy's cries and tears, it must have hurt a great deal. Without a second thought, Harry gently caressed the throbbing skin. To his shock, he could feel a hardness growing against his leg. Harry's own pants swelled in response.

A noise half-way between a whimper and a moan issued from Malfoy's lips. Harry grinned and caressed down the soft curve, allowing his fingers to brush against the crack of Malfoy's ass cheeks. That time, Malfoy moaned and Harry shifted his leg to rub against Malfoy's hardening cock.

Neither spoke as Harry continued to caress the bruised flesh. The moans that this action elicited from Malfoy grew louder and Malfoy rocked his body against Harry, creating friction. It didn't take long. Harry groaned when he felt hot wetness against his thigh from the other boy. He reached between his own legs and squeezed himself briefly. Harry then snatched up his wand and with one incantation the ropes fell from around Malfoy and vanished.

He was too startled at what had just transpired that he didn't bother to stop Malfoy when he slipped from Harry's lap and fell between Harry's legs. Pale legs moved to straddle Harry's thighs and Malfoy slipped his arms 'round Harry's neck. Malfoy's robes fell down, covering his nudity.

"You prick," Malfoy said as he stood above Harry, taking care not to sit. Harry goggled up at Malfoy, too stunned to move or say anything. He'd certainly never intended for his little prank to go so far. He almost shrieked when Malfoy reached down and gripped Harry's erection through his trousers and viciously rubbed him. At first, Harry didn't move as Malfoy rubbed him, but before he knew it he was pumping his hips into the motion. The upshot was that his action created the perfect friction and before he knew it, Harry was shouting as he came.

Harry sagged in his seat and stared up at a smug Malfoy.

"I guess that was punishment enough, Potter," Malfoy drawled.

Harry watched as Malfoy stepped back and pulled his shorts and trousers back up and adjusted his robes.

"I promise won't pull your hair again," Malfoy said.

Harry was shock when, instead of demanding to be let out of the room, Malfoy leaned in and kissed Harry hard on the mouth.

It was going to be an interesting seventh year for sure.

End


End file.
